To get exact measurement values in analysis devices, it is necessary to calibrate the sensors used to obtain the measurement values. A calibration is typically required at least once when a new sensor is inserted into a system, but can also be repeated at particular intervals, in order to maintain the measurement accuracy of the sensors.
The calibration of the sensors should be feasible as quickly and easily as possible and with sparing use of the necessary calibration fluids.
It is the object of the invention to create a calibration system which satisfies these requirements.